I'm in Love With a Monster
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Ally Dawson's world gets flipped upside down when she unintentionally gets in the way of Miami's leading gang, but the gang's leader, Austin Moon wants to keep her around, and teach her things about being bad that she never could have imagined. Lots of sex, violence, and drug use!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my new story, it's been floating around my head for a while now, and I finally wrote some of it down. It'll be full of sex and all of that good illegal stuff eventually so stick around and enjoy the ride with me :)**

* * *

I swipe the wand of the mascara against my lashes, completing my sexy smokey eye.

"Are you ready babe?" Dallas asks me.

I smile into my mirror, looking at his reflection behind mine.

"Yes." I answer, screwing the wand back into the mascara. Dallas comes closer to me, handing me my favourite leather jacket.

"That _dress_." He slides his hands down my hips, feeling the smooth fabric of my little black dress. "If we had even just a little bit more time, I would take you out of it."

I turn to face him, putting my hands up on his chest and looking up to his face. "Well we still have a little more time, and I could always redo my lipstick in the car."

Dallas hums a deep pleased noise and leans down to kiss me, already sliding my my dress down my body. "Good idea."

* * *

"You're a bit late it seems." The pretty blonde hostess says to us.

"I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience." He says to her.

We're fifteen minutes late, to be exact, and there's still traces of lipstick down Dallas' neck.

She smiles, batting her long dark eyelashes.

"No matter." The hostess continues. "Your reservation still stands. Follow me."

She hasn't looked at me once, eyes glued only on him, I would be lying if my stomach wasn't starting to burn with a mix of jealousy and anger.

We follow her through the restaurant, all beautiful hardwood floors and candlelight.

She sits us in a booth near the back, at probably the most private place available in the restaurant.

"You're waitress will be with you in a few moments." She says. Still only looking at him.

Her shoes click on the floor as she recedes, hips shaking.

"She's flirting with you." I state. Failing to keep the the edge from my voice.

His boyish smile tugs at his lips, and a small chuckle leaves his mouth. "And yet, I'm here with you."

I sigh. "I guess."

He reaches for my hands, holding them lovingly across the table.

"Smile, baby. You're the only girl I want to be with."

That does get a smile from me, and the burning of anger and jealousy subsides. He pulls my right hand to his lips slowly, kissing my knuckles gently. "Happy two years, Ally." He mummers against my skin.

I gaze at him. I love this boy, these last two years have been the happiest of my entire life.

"Happ-" My sentence is cut short.

"My name is Jane, I'll be your server tonight." A beautiful perky red head places 2 thick menus on the table. "Can I get you something to drink?"

I pull my hands from Dallas' "I'll just have a wate-" I'm interrupted again.

"Your most expensive wine." Dallas interjects.

"Got it." She scribbles on her pad. "I'll give you some time to look at the menus and I'll be back!"

I give Dallas a pointed look. "You don't have to do that. Stepping foot in this place must have cost a fortune, I don't need more."

He smiles again. "Maybe I don't have to, but I want to. Besides, who else do I have to spoil besides my favourite girl?"

I laugh before muttering "Still."

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Dallas says, as he pushes away his plate.

"Me too." I smile. Dinner was absolutely divine, big servings of breads and salads, more pastas than I thought could ever exist, dessert, creamy cake a la mode and of course, the wine. Smooth and flavourful, even though it was the most expensive wine, I'm surprised at the quality of it.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom, and then I'll pay and we can leave. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good, just let me find my debit card..." I say, rummaging through my purse to find my wallet.

His hand freezes mine. "No, no way you're paying for this. This is my treat."

"No, it's too much money." I protest.

"It's our two year anniversary, Ally. Again, who else do I have to spoil."

"Dallas, I'm serious." I continue.

"So am I." He tells me. "If you pay even a cent of that bill, I'm not going to be happy."

"Fine." I say flatly. He turns towards the direction where the bathrooms are, and I grab his hands and he turns to face me again.

"I love you." I say. "I love you so much."

A smile grows on his face, and he leans down to kiss me. "I love you too." He tells me between pressing his lips to mine. His kisses get deeper before he pulls away and turns to head to the bathroom again.

I'm rummaging around my purse to find my lipstick when Dallas' phone beeps repeatedly, incoming messages, and lots of them. I'm not usually one to snoop, but the consistent messages pinging into his phone get the best of my curiosity.

 _Dallassssssss_

 _Answer me..._

 _Where are you?_

 _Answer your phone!_

 _Baby please._

My stomach drops. The messages keep going.

 _You said you'd be home by now_

 _We're still on for tonight though right?_

 _I'm ready for you._

Whoever is texting him drops a naked picture.

Okay. Okay, whoever is texting him, he hasn't texted back. My mind tries to rationalize.

I scroll up.

And the messages, fuck, the messages. There's thousands of them, probably. And he's replying. As recent as just before he picked me up, as old as one and a half years ago.

Tears are blurring my vision but I can still read some of the messages, and the tears are threatening to fall.

 **I'll see you soon beautiful. Can't get away just yet.**

sent last week, when we were together at the beach.

 **I love you too baby, see you tonight.**

Sent two weeks ago, when he left my house early and in a rush.

I scroll up more, passes hundreds of messages until my thumb lands on a picture.

A picture of Dallas nude his face is hidden, but I know the body

More pictures, of a girl I don't know. Close ups of things that I don't want to see.

 **Fuck baby I can't wait to have you under me, I'm going to make you scream.**

More photos. More racy messages. I've seen enough.

I run for the quickest exit, a side door, and slam my hands into it, forcing it open. Tears sting my eyes and the cold night air of the dark ally freezes them to my cheeks.

Dallas was fucking cheating on me for most of our relationship. He had some fucking girl trying to get with him on our two year anniversary. He was entertaining it.

He was telling me that he loves me at the same times he was telling her.

He would leave my house to go hop on to hers.

I can't fucking believe it the fucking cheating good for nothing _asshole_ I can'tfuckingbelieveourwholefuckingrelationshipwasagoddamnlie. The tears are flowing at a steady pace now and I'm struggling to keep my sobs silent.

"We told you had until tonight at eight to pay the fuck up! It's ten thirty now, and unless you have two thousand dollars, you're _fucking done for_ , mate."

A male's voice bellows from a little ways down the ally, and I stop crying at once, looking at where the sound was coming from. Three men. Two of them holding guns, aimed at the remaining man against a wall, all of their faces concealed by the darkness of the night.

I scramble behind the side of a dumpster, hoping to be hidden from view. My heart is pounding, pushing hard against my chest with every beat. I consider leaving, running off, but theres nowhere I could go that they wouldn't see me. The safest thing for me to do is probably to stay where I am and stay quiet. Even if I attempted to reach for the door I came through, they'll hear me and there's no guarantee that the door is unlocked.

"Do you have the money or not?" One of them asks, voice threatening.

"You know that I-" The man against the wall starts.

 _"Do you have the money or not?"_ They ask again, punctuating it by prodding the gun into the man's head.

"No not yet, but if you give me just a little bit more time I-"

A gun goes off, and I slap a hand over my mouth a moment too late.

There heads snap in my direction, and footsteps approach. I glance around frantically, I don't see a way out other than just running away, and since they already know I'm here, I've got nothing to lose.

I take of running towards the street, pushing one leg after the other. For some reason everything seems so far away and I know that I've only taken a few steps when I feel arm wrap around mine and pull me backwards forcefully.

My legs give out and my knees scrape the ground. Their hands haven't left my arms, their grip hard enough to make me cry out.

Now I'm the one with my back against the wall, with guns pointed to my head.

Now that I'm close to them, I can see their faces. One of them, a tall fair skinned redhead with sharp features. The other, a darker skinned, man, shorter than the red head, but still considerably tall.

"We can't have you running away and telling somebody what you saw, now can we?" The red head says, pushing the gun against my temple. He's so close to me I can feel his breath on my face.

"I-I-I didn't see anything." I lie, voice shaking. I turn my head, in a feeble attempt to get the gun to slide off my temple.

"Nobody screams for nothing." He says. "But don't worry. We'll make your death quick and easy."

Tears stream down my face, trailing down to my lips.

"P-please. P-p-please. I won't t-tell anybody."

The shorter one's hand comes up to my cheek, wiping my tears away.

"I'm sorry, beautiful. We can't take the chance." He says, caressing my cheek.

I'm crying harder than I have been all night. I don't want to die. my stomach is doing somersaults and I think I might throw up my extravagant anniversary meal.

A phone rings, and the redhead is patting down his pants, keeping the gun aimed at my head while he answers is phone.

"Hello?" His tone is serious. I can only hear his half of the conversation, a chorus of regular responses.

He hangs up after a minute and the gun slips from my temple.

"Boss says to meet him." He says, talking to his partner.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" He asks.

"We don't have time. He says to come now."

Hope flowers in my chest. "You're letting me go?" I ask. Voice raw from crying.

"Sorry, sweetheart. No can do. You're coming with us." The hope disappears again.

I'm yanked off the wall, the redhead pushes one hand in front of my eyes and the other covers my mouth.

"You're coming with us, but we can't have you knowing where we're gong."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, don't let this chapter be the judge for the story! In the next one, we'll meet Austin and things will really begin to take off (Including some sex eventually, and lots of it ;) ;) ) The next chapter shouldn't be far behind, so I hope I have caught your attention!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so surprised at all the positive responses to the first chapter but I am so happy that you readers left reviews! So, anyway, you asked for a more, and I answered! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous one. One last thing, before we begin. One person asked me how much Austin fucks Ally and how hard...I guess you're just going to have to see, dear reader, it'll be more exciting if I keep it all a secret, so stick around and find out!**

* * *

I'm about ninety percent sure that we've been in this car for about fifteen minutes. Long enough for me to stop trying to recognize or memorize the route we're travelling, long enough for me to stop trying to squint through the blindfold that they tied over my eyes before we started moving, and long enough for the zip-ties to dig my wrists raw.

I wish I could wipe my face, or better yet, wash my face. The drying tear-stains making my face sticky and tight. It's odd, that I pretty much watched a deal go bad, pretty much saw someone die tonight, and now I'm pretty much getting abducted, but for some reason I can't stop obsessing over the sticky streaks on my face. They say shock does weird things.

"Where are we going?" I ask. The redhead's hand slides down the steering wheel. With most of my other senses being blocked, by that of blindfolds or zip ties, it's like my sense of hearing is hyper-aware.

"There is a reason why you have the blindfold on, dear." One of them chuckles, the kind of chuckle you just know is accompanied by a shaking head. "you should just be happy that you're alive." The voice continues. "Who knows, maybe the boss will take a liking to you."

I clench my jaw, grinding my teeth together. I think I'd rather die than have whoever "the boss" is _t_ _ake a liking to me_. But, with the circumstances, it seems that is the boss doesn't take a liking to me, I'm dead anyway.

I don't know what I should hope for, the boss, or an quick death.

We drive for another fifteen minutes before I feel the pull of the breaks and the hollow knock of the car doors opening. I move my head frantically, to try and see where we've stopped, a reflex regardless of if my eyes are covered or not.

My door opens with an irritated creak, and a rough hand snakes around my forearm yanking me from my seat. He walks, and in turn, stumble forward, unprepared for his fast pace forcing me forward.

His mouth is by my ear, half whispering. "Smile, look pretty. Trust me. It's your only shot."

My stomach drops, if looking pretty is something required of me right now, I'm pretty sure I've already failed. I've been crying almost all night, I know my makeup is a mess, everybody knows that water-proof mascara hardly ever is, I can still feel the sticky mess of tears dried on my face, my lipstick has probably smudged around my lips and down my chin, and there is a good chance that I still have a slight case of post-sex hair.

I cringe. Sex hair because of Dallas. Four hours ago I was having sex with Dallas. Telling him that I _love_ him. Four hours ago I thought that I was going to be with him forever, and four hours ago I was planning on having sex with him, round after round after round, to celebrate our _love_ our two fucking years together, and the fucking cheating asshole-

Fingernails dig into my skin, bringing me back to the present.

"I'm serious. Smile. He's going to be standing in front of you in about five seconds, and you need to pull out any charm you have."

Five. My heart pounds against my chest. Given how easily these two men walking me to him _killed_ someone tonight, I can't even imagine how easy it is for the guy they are working for to pull the trigger on somebody.

Four. I can't get the image of a big angry gang leader pointing a gun at my head.

Three. I'm glad that I can't see him.

Two. The fingers on my forearm tighten. Maybe reminding me of the advice of looking pretty and smiling and I'm pretty sure I can hear footsteps crunching on the loose gavel but I don't think I can differentiate between footsteps on gravel and the rapid beating of my heart against my chest.

One. I put all of my effort into producing something that looks sort of like a smile but it might look more like an uncomfortable lift of the corners of my lips.

"We came as quick as we could. Something you need?" The man says from behind me. His voice comes out steady. I don't know why I would have thought any differently, I haven't heard one shaky syllable come from anybody's mouth all night.

His answer comes quickly, skipping any polite formalities. "Who the hell is this?" I flinch. He's a lot closer to me than I thought he was. His breath tingles on my forehead. He's much taller than me.

I hope my smile is still in place.

"She saw the business you sent us to do, and you called before we could finish her off." He answers.

"And you brought her here _why_?" He says

"You called, sir. We assumed that we were needed quickly."

"So you thought that it would be a good idea to bring her here?"

"It sounded urgent on the phone, sir."

"Yes, it is. I need to get on a plane right now, which means I don't have time to deal with _this_." If the circumstances were different, I might have been offended at how he just referred to as a "this" instead of a human being. "Just get rid-"

"Sir, I'm sorry for interrupting, but we have to board now if we want to get in by tomorrow." A new manly voice interjects.

"Great, of course we do." Sarcasm saturates his voice. "get rid of her."

"Of course sir." The man holding my arms says.

A gun presses against my temple for the second time tonight, and I panic.

I flail, squirming and pushing against all of my restraints, and I somehow manage to tear myself from the man's iron grip on my forearm, but I don't really think it through, and the momentum of my escape efforts cause me to fall face first on to the hard ground. I wince, feeling the skin of my face scrape roughly.

As if I couldn't get anymore pathetic, now I have to beg for my life while I'm on the ground.

Oh well.

"Please." I start. "I'll do anything you want me to. I'll _be_ anything you want me to. Please just give me a chance. If whatever happens doesn't work out, if I'm not living up to expectations, y-you can kill me." My shaking voice isn't helping me seem any less pathetic.

Hands are on my arms again, and I'm being hauled up straight again, back in the same position I was before I thought squirming away was a good idea.

I assume the boss of whatever is happening is still in front of me, but he hasn't said anything. No one word about what I said, and I'm expecting a bullet through my brain any second.

 _"_ Take off her blindfold."

 _What?_

"Mr. Moon?" The man sounds as confused as I am.

"I said take off her blindfold, Dez." The redhead, who must be named Dez unties the blindfold and it falls to the floor.

I'm overwhelmed by the amount of light outside even at this time of night. I squint my eyes, struggling to adjust after the long period of my eyes being concealed and light being blocked out.

Fingers grasp my chin roughly, forcing me to look straight into eyes of a blonde haired, deviously green eyed, sexy as hell guy, who must not be much older than me. A sly smile makes home on his face and it's so attractive I almost forget that this guy seems to be the head of a fucking gang who has my life is in his hands.

"She's probably pretty when she's cleaned up, I'll keep her." He says.

I almost smile, until I realize I'm not safe, not really.

"God dammit get her on the plane before I find the mind I so clearly have lost."

Dez moves me forward again, toward an plane that I'm so completely happy that I am walking towards, because it means that, by some miracle I am still _alive._

We only make it a few strides before Mr. Moon's hand his on my chest, halting me.

I swallow hard.

"I just have to make one thing perfectly clear to you, sweetheart." He says, face close to mine. His voice is oh so quiet and somehow that makes everything all the more threatening. "I am _letting_ you live, out of the kindness of my _golden fucking heart_ I do not need your permission to kill you. If you step one toe out of line, I will personally pull the trigger on the gun with the bullet that ends your life. Okay?"

I nod, gnawing on the skin of my bottom lip.

He smiles again, all bright, straight teeth and lovely red lips.

He doesn't say anything else, just removes his hand from my chest, and board the plane just behind Dez and I.

I have no idea why I'm still alive, but I'm glad that I am. Even though now I'm on a plane, unsure of the destination, unsure of what's happened, unsure about what's going to happen, all that matters is that _Mr. Moon_ has let me live, for now, and that's good enough for me.

* * *

 **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it. As long as I get reviews so I know that people are still interested in more chapters, I'll keep writing, so if you want to know what happens next, don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we get to the chapter, I would first like to thank you for all the love I am getting regarding this story! And I was wondering, If I made a Twitter would any of you guys be interested in following it? It would be a great way to know where I'm at with updating stories and a great way for you to get to know me if you want :) Let me know in the reviews of this chapter. Anyway, you asked for longer chapters so here you go! It's more than double the length of the first two. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _If you step one toe out of line, I will personally pull the trigger on the gun with the bullet that ends your life, okay?_

It's been six hours, and those words, strung together by a beautifully sexy gang member, hell, _gang leader_ , are keeping me all the way awake, unlike everybody else on this plane, who dozed off after the first hour or so of flying. It's odd, I'm so threatened by all of these men, especially Mr. Moon, since he's in control, but they all seem so peaceful when they're asleep, delicate eyelids fluttering and strong chests rising with each steady breath.

Well, I'm kept awake by that sentence floating around in my brain, and the fact that I think I might throw up.

It's a terrible day to realize that I have flight anxiety, but then again, maybe it's not even the flying. Maybe it's the fact that I don't know where we are, or where we're going. Most of all, what I am going to end up doing for this Mr. Moon guy, and I don't know how long he's going to keep me around. As he pointed out as we were boarding the plane, he's keeping me alive out of the kindness of his heart, and he doesn't need permission to kill me. Or much of a motive probably.

Either way, I'm going to throw up, I can already feel my stomach heaving, as whatever is left in my stomach from the dinner I had churns and and flips and somersaults.

Everything about this plane is pristine, and I bet that Mr. Moon payed for it out of his own pocket. It's definitely not something that I want to throw up in, and I doubt anybody would take very kindly to me if I did, and hey, the way everybody seems to be so trigger happy, throwing up on the floor of a personal plane might cost me my life, and I don't want to go out like that.

Sweat starts collecting on my brow and I know that if I don't get somewhere safe to throw up right now, I probably won't be able to hold myself off much longer, and I _will_ end up throwing up all over this pristine plane.

I bolt upright and down the aisle quickly, hoping that there will be a bathroom at the end or at least somewhere close. Dry heaves start attacking my system and I slide the one and only door I see against the wall.

Some part of me is relieved that I found a bathroom in time, I'm sure, but I don't have time to let the relief register in my body before I'm on my knees and lunging for the toilet.

I make it just in time for everything to land in the toilet, and to avoid the embarrassment of making a mess elsewhere and having to wake up one of the men to tell them.

Heaves rack my body even after I'm done, and I I feel somebody standing behind me.

"Great. She's sick. I'm so glad you brought her with you guys." His passive aggressive tone is not lost on me.

I turn my head away from the toilet and look Mr. Moon, he's standing at the door with Dez and the other man who brought me here. They all look slightly disheveled, my repulsive dry heaving probably woke them up.

"It's just air sickness." I say. "I've never been on a plane before."

He turns to Dez and the other man. "Awesome, Trent, Dez. You brought a real winner." He turns to me again. "Lucky for you, we'll be landing in an hour. Try not to throw up anymore. When we're off the plane, be my guest, but please do not throw up in here."

As if throwing up had been a choice?

I nod anyway, and push myself from the floor, stepping over to the small sink, Dez, Trent, and Mr. Moon all file away from the doorway, leaving me alone.

I turn the tap on, letting the water rush free. The vomit left a bitter, vile taste in my mouth, so I stick my mouth in the rushing water, swishing the water I collect in my mouth around before spitting it down the drain.

I reach my hand out for the door and I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror above the sink.

Earlier, I assumed that I didn't look pretty, but now I know that I look horrendous. Lipstick smeared down my chin and almost embedded into small crevices of my lips, eye-shadow, eyeliner, and mascara dry and smudged all around my hazel eyes, giving a whole new meaning to "raccoon eye"

I turn the water on again, but this time, instead of washing my mouth out, I cup some water in my hands, and splash it onto my face, rubbing vigorously on my skin before looking at my reflection in the mirror again. Without proper makeup remover, almost nothing has changed. I still look like a mess.

I give up after two more rounds of scrubbing my face with warm water, and I leave the bathroom.

All three of them have their eyes closed again, just like they have been for the passed seven hours. Living the gang life must be tough.

I guess I'm going to find out.

* * *

We've landed, but I still don't really know where we are, I keep looking for signs so I can at least know something about where I am, a city, a town, anything would work, but at the very least, we're off the plane and on some solid ground, so I don't think I'm in danger of throwing up again.

The sun in rising now, making the sky a pretty pastel painting of yellows, purples, and pinks.

"Yes, 10th street." Mr. Moon's voice breaks the peacefulness of me watching the sunrise. I look to where he is standing, just a few steps to the left of me. A phone is pressed to his ear. "No, no. Take your time, it's no rush." He hangs up the phone after saying a brief goodbye.

"Dez! Trent! The car will be here in a few minutes, and then we can get settled in for the night." He calls out to them, they're a little ways away, sharing a cigarette. They don't say anything back, they just nod while blowing smoke out of their mouths, farther proving to me that although he is their boss, they aren't intimidated by him, or at least not enough for them to always treat him like he's a god, out of fear or something. More so they just treat him like he's a friend, a friend that could kill them, maybe, but a friend nonetheless.

A black vehicle pulls up in front of where we're standing, which appears to just be in a parking lot of a run down, blacked out convenience store. Even though he told them not to rush, the car sure showed up quickly. The car is simple looking, but probably not cheap at all, the exterior is a sophisticated black, the windows tinted to completely conceal whatever would be hiding on the inside.

Mr. Moon is the first one to get into the car, ducking into the passenger side. Dez follows suit, sliding into the back and buckling his seat belt across his chest.

I assume I'm next to go, the smallest passenger always gets the middle seat.

Trent follows after me, and I'm careful not to let any of my limbs touch theirs.

The interior of the car is just as impressive, and dark in it's shade as the exterior. The seats are made up of black smooth leather, in fact everything in this car looks smooth and perfect.

"So, Moon. Here on business or pleasure?" The driver asks

"Ah, my business is my pleasure, Ricardo." He answers.

I noticed that the driver, Ricardo dropped the "Mr." before addressing him. They must be familiar. Maybe he's his regular driver.

They make conversation, going back and forth with friendly conversation, I consider tuning in to maybe learn more about Mr. Moon or what we're really doing seven hours away, but I look out the window instead once I realize that I doubt Mr. Moon would blab any important information to a driver.

Ricardo drives fast, signs and lights and buildings blur outside of the window, but it's somehow calming. We turn down several busy streets until we reach a long driveway with it's own curve, and we stop in front of a simple but nice looking house.

"Here we are, then. I hope everything works out well for you. Take it easy." He says,

Mr. Moon chuckles and says "You too, Ricardo. You too." before throwing out a million smile and stepping out of the car and throwing the door closed.

Trent opens the door and steps out, and I follow behind him, I follow him all the way up to the stairs and he pulls a key out of his pocket and inserts it in the door. He pushes it open but doesn't move forward, instead, he steps aside.

"Are you going to go in or what?"

I hesitate.

"I uh-"

" _Just go in_." He says, sounding a mixture of slightly annoyed and slightly exasperated.

So I do.

I'm taken aback at the beauty of this simple home. It's a modern open concept, all black and white accents, appliances and furniture. The floor is dark hardwood, and I think twice before stepping far away from the door.

"Should I, uh. Should I take my shoes off?"I ask, looking at Trent.

"You're call, if you want to, go for it. If you don't want to, then don't." He says.

I decide against it, regardless of the killer aching in both of my feet. Heels seemed like a good idea at the beginning of the night when I was out with Dallas, but not anymore, even though I so desperately want to relieve the aching in my feet, I refuse to walk around here, bare foot casual.

I walk over to the spotless counter and lean against it while I wait for Dez and Mr. Moon to come through the door and settle in.

Dez walks in and immediately settles in on the black couch, placing his legs down the length and his head on the armrest.

Mr. Moon is the last person to walk in, and instead of finding a place to sit like Dez and Trent, he heads straight to the fridge and pulls out three beers, popping the lid off one, and handing the other two to Dez and Trent. I watch them take a few sips of the beers they hold before speaking.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask

Mr. Moon takes another swig of his beer before answering.

"Please do. I'd like to see if my assumption of you being pretty when you're cleaned up is right." He says. "Bathroom is down that hallway." He gestures with his bottle "fourth door on the right. You'll see the towels."

I nod and make my way down the hallway he pointed me towards. I count four doors on the right hand side and reach for the knob.

I can't say I'm surprised at what I see, considering the rest of the house.

Still, it's the most beautiful bathroom I've ever seen

Everything is the most cleanly, sparkling shade of white, from the toilet to the towels sitting on the towel warmer.

The shower.

 _The shower._

It's fucking _huge._

The shower looks like it was carved out of the most beautiful, rare black sparking smooth stone, and I'm not counting but there has to be at least thirteen shower heads, running all around it.

 _I bet sex in there would be amazing._

I knock that thought out of my head at soon as it comes, that is not what I should be thinking of right now.

All that matters right now is that I get cleaned up. I feel like I haven't showered in days.

I peel my clothing up and off of my sweaty body, instantly relieved to not have my dress sticking to my skin anymore, and even more relieved that I can take the pressure off my feet from being in those heels.

I take a minute to look at my body in the large mirror surrounded by lights. Not in a self centered way, more in a way that maybe if I keep looking at myself I'll figure everything out and how I managed to survive the last ten hours. I run my hands up my small waste, sliding over the smooth skin of my stomach, across my breasts, and up through my hair. I wince as my fingers pull on a knot. My hair has become a rats nest mess.

 _God, I hope they have conditioner._

I don't waste anymore time looking at myself in the mirror. Turning around, I fiddle with the taps and the settings in the shower until I get the perfect temperature.

I step in to the shower, and it's as great as I thought it was going to be. Water hits me all around, warming my body in a pleasurable way, and washing away the dirt, grime and oil that has collected on my body.

I glance at the small shelves on the wall, where all the soaps and shampoos are. Obviously nothing feminine and soft smelling, but I didn't expect any less. I grab the spicy shampoo and lather it up in my hands before massaging it into my hair and scalp quickly. I go for the conditioner next, running that into the ends of my hair, and while that sets, I grab the liquid body wash and lather that up on my body. Regardless of how good this feels, I don't want to take too long, the last thing I need is for one of the guys to get angry at me because I'm wasting water. I rinse out the conditioner almost as soon as I'm done scrubbing down my body.

I step out of the shower, careful not to slip, or get much water on the floor.

I reach for one of the towels on the towel warmer and run it on my hair before using it to dry my body.

I don't have any other clothes, so I have no other option than to put on the same clothes I was wearing before, putting on the heels again is miserable, and wearing the same dress makes me feel slightly less clean, but I would be lying if I said that I don't feel more refreshed than I did.

I glance at myself in the mirror again, I without a doubt look better than I did. The leftover makeup washed off and all the oil and sweat is gone, making me look less tired and warn down. I run a hand through my hair, trying to fluff it up a bit, the leftover water weighing it down. I smile and reach for the door once I'm satisfied with my appearance.

My heels click on the hardwood as I walk down the hallway. Dez and Trent are no longer in the living room, maybe they've gone to sleep, it's getting rather early in the morning. Even I'd like to go to sleep. Mr. Moon is still in the living room, though sitting on a comfy looking chair on the far side of the living room. The football game is on, and he watches it on a low volume. I walk towards the spot that I was at upon first entering the house.

"What's your name?" He asks, casually, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"Ally." I answer, looking over at him.

"Do you want to make yourself useful, Ally?" He asks me.

"Yes." I answer. My heartbeat picks up, he obviously wouldn't keep me alive for nothing, he's finally going to tell me what I have to do for him.

"Roll me a joint." He says, taking out a bag of pot and a pack of rolling papers from his jacket pocket, holding them out for me to take.

As far as I'm concerned, rolling him a joint isn't an awful job, so I do. I'm fairly good at rolling, it's always my job when I'm partying with friends, because none of them can roll to save their lives.

When I'm finished, I hand it to him, and he plucks it from my fingers and takes a lighter out from another jacket pocket. He places the joint between his lips, and runs his thumb down the wheel of his lighter, and pushes down. A flame sparks to life and he lights up the joint. I watch him inhale, hold it in for a few seconds, and blow out the smoke.

He looks even more attractive relaxed.

He catches me staring at him, and my heartbeat picks up again. He has really pretty green eyes, I notice for the second time today, they put my hazel eyes to shame in comparison.

"Come here." He tells me.

I'm already close to him, but I stand up anyway, there's about an arms length between us.

"Closer." He says, keeping eye contact.

I step closer, about a millimeter distance from his knees.

"Closer."

My legs are touching his knees now.

His hands grip the back of my thighs firmly, pulling me on to his lap, with my legs on either side of him and I gasp at our new found position. Part of me is slightly terrified and more than a little confused, but another part of me is thrilled, because I can't deny how attractive he his this close, even if he is a some sort of gang leader.

"Give me a lap dance, Ally."

I'm taken aback slightly, but again, I can't say I mind, like rolling him a joint, giving him a lap dance isn't the worst of jobs.

It's a good thing that Dallas was very fond of lap dances. I gave him quite a few in the two years that we were together.

I start by staring deeply into his eyes, caressing the smooth skin of his face with my hands, before trailing them down his chest, and slowly, so slowly I rotate my hips just once, twice just enough so he feels it, and I move off of his lap and step more into the middle of the living room. I dance slowly, moving my hips in a hypnotic slow, steady rhythm, I move my hands up my body teasingly, brushing up my legs and stomach and up to my chest, I place my hands on my breasts rubbing and squeezing and pushing them together. His watches me, he looks relaxed, joint between his lips.

I turn around, still shaking my hips slowly, and I reach under my dress, and pull off my underwear. A lacy red thong.

If nothing else, I'm glad that I dressed sexy today.

I leave my underwear on the floor and walk back over to him, and bend down do my boobs are at his eye level, and lean forward until I feel his face on my boobs, wiggling my chest briefly before removing my body from his face, and straddling him again. I look into his eyes and bite my lip sensually, and I slide his jacket off his shoulders aggressively. It's a bold move, and I'm surprised he let me do it , but I seem to have captured his interest completely now. I lean in, angling my head in a way that makes trailing a line up the side of his neck with my tongue all too easy.

I lick a line up from the spot where his shoulder ends and his neck begins, all the way up to his jawline, and I retrace that line my blowing cold air gently back down.

His fingers grip my upper thighs, and warmth spreads up from where he touches and travels in between my legs, and out of reflex, my arms fall around the back of his neck.

 _God damn_

He pulls me closer to him, and I hop off his lap. Better to keep the lap dance short and sweet, after all, lap dances are supposed to be just a tease.

"I was right." He says, matter-of-factly.

"About what?" I ask, curious.

"About you being pretty when you're cleaned up. Plus, I think you're useful enough to keep around. You could be a _distraction_."

I almost smile, but then I think about what he means by _distraction_.

"You want to keep me around so I can be the house _whore_. You mean." I say, slightly offended.

"No, no." He says. "I'm just saying that you might be a good weapon to use against people who are causing problems for me. No one would ever suspect someone like yourself to be in this dirty business." He says, without clarifying anything.

"So again, _whore_." I repeat. "Only for people who are causing _problems for you_."

He laughs, a deep laugh that causes a smile to grace his face.

"I never called you a whore. The only person who is saying the word _whore_ is you." He points out.

"But-"

"Go to bed, you can have your pick of the bedroom. Be prepared for an early wake up. We can discuss more when we're more rested."

I'm about to argue, but before I can open my mouth he's out the front door, closing the door softly behind him.

I would argue more, if the point he made wasn't outrageously valid, I'm exhausted, and whatever happens tomorrow, I would like to have a little bit more energy.

* * *

I chose the first bedroom door I opened. It's simple, but modern, like the rest of the house, and any other time I would admire it more, but the lavish queen sized bed is calling to me. I wish I had some other clothes to change into, but sleep comes easily, lulling me off quietly. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring, but I am so glad to end this unbelievably long day.

* * *

 **So there you go! The next chapter should be out later this week :) Leave a review and don't forget to tell me if I should make a Twitter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!** **Sorry this chapter took so long. I read the reviews for the last chapter (as I always do) and a lot of people commented on the fact that I changed the eye color of Austin and Ally, and if it's really making it hard to imagine the characters for you guys, I can change it back, it's no big deal to me. Let me know! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pounding on the bedroom door jolts me awake, and my body shoots up from the feather heaven of a bed.

"Wake up, Ally!" Dez's voice is loud outside of the bedroom.

I'm confused for a moment, as to why he knows my name, but I figure Mr. Moon would have told him. I wipe my bleary eyes. It feels as though I just fell asleep seconds ago, it couldn't have been more than a few hours, I look out a large window on the opposite side of the room. It's still early morning.

 _Too_ _early_. I think, as I stretch my arms over my head and arch my back.

Dez's fist on the door hasn't stopped. Shaking my head, I swing my legs over the side of the bed, and step away. Floor sends a cold shock to my feet, and I pull on my heels once again before heading to the door.

Dez is dressed in red jeans and a plain black top, red hair standing out against everything.

"Ah, good. You're awake." He says, smirking, before heading down the hallway. I follow him into the kitchen, where Dez and Trent are busy making breakfast. Trent seems to be busy making eggs, and Mr. Moon is flipping bacon.

"Morning Dez, Ally. Breakfast is almost ready. I apologize for the early awakening, and I know normally we just grab breakfast somewhere but I'm afraid we don't have the time, for sleeping in, or breakfast out." He says. He seems pleasant, which is surprising, I wouldn't expect him to be much of a morning person.

He plates everybody's food when it's done. Yellow eggs and three pieces of toast with a side of bacon for everybody, even me. Which is another thing I'm surprised at, the fact that he hands me a warm plate of delicious looking food. I wouldn't have expected him to let me starve or anything, but there isn't one trace of hostile attitude in the room, it's like everybody has already forgotten that I'm not technically supposed to be here.

I'm not sure if I buy it, entirely.

But I'm not going to complain.

We all sit at a round, dark wood table, forks clinking against plates is the only sound in the room.

I glance at Mr. Moon, he's sitting at the other side of the table, in the chair directly across from mine. In the brief glance, he catches my eye.

"So guys." He says, looking at all of us. "I have found a way that Ally could be of help to us." He says, placing his fork down on the table before continuing. "She can be of help getting information on people. You know, rivals, where people are getting drugs, any inside hints, really."

"So you want her to sleep with people?" Dez asks.

I'm glad I'm not the only one who came to the conclusion.

"No, not exactly. I want her to get information from people. She can do that in anyway she pleases as long as she does things quickly, and doesn't say anything that could put us in jeopardy. Seduction might be the easiest way to get answers, but that's her choice. I am not going to tell her to sell her body." He says.

I clench my jaw, anger bubbling up in my stomach.

"But you admit that you would be opposed to me sleeping with these people." I say, grinding my teeth together.

"Why would I care if you sleep with them or not? My point is, it is your _choice_ if you do."

"It's _dangerous._ " I say, clenching my fists.

"Welcome to my world, sweetheart." He says, smirking and leaning back in his chair, relaxed.

The fact that I'm getting irritated, while he just looks amused irritates me further.

"These people are _killers,_ and you want to put me in a room with them." I say, raising my voice.

"Those people are killers. You're right. But let me tell you something, dear." He says, his demeanor the epitome of calm and relaxed. "So is Trent." He tells me, pushing back from the table.

"So is Dez." He adds, moving to a standing position opposite from me. "So are countless other people who work for me."

"And so, my dear," He leans across the table, his face centimeters from mine. His index finger traces a barely there line from my cheekbone to my jawline, following the shape of my chin. "am I"

I inhale sharply.

He's absolutely right.

"As long as you don't tell any of them that you're involved with us, you're relatively safe. You're just a girl, who happens to be extremely attractive. You'll be fine, probably."

 _He thinks I'm attractive._

I can't believe out of all the things he is telling me, that's what I stick to. I give myself a mental shake to get the thought of that out of my head. There are way more important things to be thinking about besides the fact that this incredibly attractive man in front of me, to whom I gave a lap dance, thinks _I_ am attractive.

He backs away from me before I can say anything. I'm not even sure what I would say, even if I had time to.

"You can start today, actually. Think of it as a trial run. We haven't been here in a while, we should just check up on how the drug business is.' He tells me. "But to do that, we should probably get you in some new clothes, and some more feminine smelling things. It'll make you even more irresistible."

"I don't have money for a whole new wardrobe." I tell him. I have money in my purse, but not enough for a ton of clothes.

"Maybe not. But I do." He tells me.

I wait for him to tell me he's joking, but his serious face doesn't falter.

"We'll leave in twenty minutes. Be ready." He tells me, and then he leaves, walking down the hallway, disappearing into a room in the middle of the hallway. The door closes with an audible click.

Dez, Trent, and I pick up our forks again.

"Is he always like that?" I ask them.

"Is he always like what?" Dez asks, in turn.

"I don't know, is he always-"

"Intense?" Trent interjects.

I nod.

"Yeah." They say in unison.

I wait a moment before I speak again. "Is he going to kill me?" I don't know why I ask, I don't even want the answer.

They study my face for a minute, forks hovering in the air between their plates and their mouths.

Dez is first to voice an answer."If he was going to kill you, he would have done it already, so you're probably safe, but it goes without saying that in this business, we're all expendable. Even me, even Trent. Everybody. So when we say " _safe"_ we mean, right here, right now."

"So technically, right here, right now, I'm safe. As in he's not going to come out of that room and shoot me in the head?"

Dez snickers "That's what I'm saying. Do your job well tonight, and you'll probably be safe indefinitely."

* * *

I'm standing against the counter again when Mr. Moon emerges from his bedroom. He walks over to me, and I see a flash of red in his hands.

"Missing these?" He says to me, a sly smile on his lips.

 _My panties_.

"Thought you might want to be wearing some underwear when we go shopping." He says, holding them teasingly with his index and middle fingers.

I snatch them from his fingers and slip them on my on my body quickly. I can't believe I forgot that I wasn't wearing panties, and that Mr. Moon fucking knew I was walking around without underwear.

In my haste to put on my panties, my dress rides up, exposing the entirety of my legs.

"Damn, those legs."

I blush.

"Can we go now?" I ask.

He nods, and we proceed out the door. It's an overcast day, much different than it would probably be in Miami at this hour.

"Where are we?" I ask, after I realize that I still don't even know the general location.

"Portland." He says, keeping a quick pace up the long driveway.

"Portland Oregon or Portland Maine?" I ask.

"Maine." He says. We're at the end of the driveway now, crossing quiet street.

"Are we walking there?"

"Yes." He says. "We're not far from the city."

"What's your name?" I ask, looking at his face as we walk.

"Are you going to keep asking questions?" He shoots back, annoyed.

I hesitate a moment before continuing "I just want to know what I should call you." I say, because it occurs to me I have never directly addressed him.

"Mr. Moon, Moon, Sir, _Daddy_. You can choose."

Judging by the smile on his lips, I'm going to assume that the last suggestion was a joke.

"Do you not have a first name?" My curiosity gets the better of me, but this is the last question I'm asking him right now, I promise myself.

He laughs softly, and I figure he's not going to tell me his first name.

"Moon it is then."

* * *

Night has fallen by the time we step through the door of the house. Dez and Trent are on opposite sides of the couch, scrolling through something on their phones.

"You guys took forever."

All the blame goes to Moon on that one. I was just going to pick out a few outfits, a few _cheap_ outfits, but he wouldn't have it. We had to take a car back because there was too many bags for both of us to carry. Everything he bought for me was expensive, and now I have an entire new wardrobe. Not to mention all of the things he bought me that were not technically a necessity. Makeup, perfume, bath bombs, soaps and shampoos of every scent, _lingerie._

"Yeah. It seems like girls need a whole bunch of stuff I wasn't aware of." He says to Dez. "Get ready." He says, turning to me. "Make sure you look all around enticing. When you're done, we'll leave."

I grab as many bags as I can carry, and walk down the hall to my bedroom.

I don't know where to start, so I find my new hair straightener and plug it in to at outlet near a large full length mirror hanging on the wall. It heats up quickly and I drag it down the length of my hair slowly, recounting the plan that Moon and I came up with while shopping. We're going to a nightclub, and Moon and I will both be in the club at the same time, but we won't look like we're there together, or else nobody will give me information if they think that I'm with someone like him. Moon will point me to the person of interest, and I'll go to work, finding out anything I can. In the chance that I can find out more in a different location, Dez and Trent will be outside and will follow wherever I go at a safe distance to try to ensure that I don't die. That part, was of course added in by me, because I would like to make it out of this night alive, and I'm not quite sure who I'm dealing with here.

When my hair is straightened smooth, I switch the straightener off and look into the shopping bags again, rustling around until I find my makeup. I choose to go with another dark sexy smokey eye, much like the one I was wearing yesterday. Once I'm satisfied with my makeup, I take to the shopping bag, and pull out a short black dress that leaves very little to the imagination, I slip it on and it fits like a glove. I go for shoes next, deciding on a pair of dark blue strappy heels. Moon said to look enticing, and unfortunately, I look most enticing in heels, as like many other girls.

As a final touch I spray perfume on my body, just a faint scent of vanilla. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. They way I look now is _enticing_ to say the least.

I open up the door. and my heels click on the floor as I meet Moon on the porch outside the house. Night has blanketed the scene. The only break in the darkness is the cherry on Moon's cigarette, and it's not like it does anything to illuminate our surroundings.

"I'd offer you a drag" He says, blowing the smoke from his mouth "But not everybody finds the scent of cigarettes enticing."

"Do you?"

 _Why would I ask that?_

He blows more smoke from his mouth before he answers. "I think there's a certain element to it that makes it sexy, even though it's a well known fact that it's bad for you." He says, and before I think about what I'm doing, I pluck the cigarette from in between his lips, and bring it to my own, inhaling deeply, watching the cherry burn brighter, before I push the smoke out slowly through my mouth, watching it curl intricately in the air.

His eyes narrow, and he takes the cigarette back into his mouth. "Careful." He mutters around the cigarette, smirking slightly, His voice is quiet, he sounds pissed, but the smirk takes the edge off a bit, hinting maybe that he might not be _that_ pissed.

Either way, I don't think I want to take a chance like that again. I don't even know why I did in the first place.

A car pulls up the driveway and Moon drops the cigarette, and smothers it out with his shoe.

"Are you ready?" He asks, stepping down the stairs on to the driveway.

 _Ready as I'll ever be_.

* * *

The music pounds the nightclub, so loud I feel like it's shaking the walls, and strobe lights fracture my vision. I catch Moon's eye from across the club, and I nonchalantly get in his path, close enough that we rub shoulders and I hear him when he says "Guy at the bar. Blue shirt, black hair." I nod, not looking at him.

Looping my way across the club proves to be difficult, drunk, sweaty dancing people stagger haphazardly everywhere.

It takes a bit, but I get there. The surface of the bar is smooth, and probably black, but it's hard to tell with the terrible lighting and flashing colored lights swooping.

I sit in the stool next to the person that Moon pointed me to, and get the attention of the bartender, a burly looking man, sporting a full beard and wife beater. He comes over to me

"Cuba Libre on the rocks." I say to him. He nods, and just as he turns to make it for me, the person of interest beside me speaks.

"I'll pay for the lady." He say.

I look over at him. Brown eyes and soft looking short black hair, styled to perfection. He's a very pretty person, potentially dangerous, but pretty nonetheless. That seems to be how it goes around here.

"Thank you." I say, smiling at him.

The bartender slides the drink over to me, and I wrap my fingers around the cold glass.

"What's a gorgeous girl doing in a place like this?" He asks me, and I choose to believe he leans in extremely close to my body so he can make sure that I'm hearing him correctly.

I stir my drink with the tip of my long fingernail, watching the liquid swirl. "Just trying to have some fun." I tell him coyly. "What do you do for fun?" I ask.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks, in turn.

I don't really have another coy answer to keep things mysterious, so I go for a slightly more straight forward approach.  
"Ever get high?"

Okay. So maybe that response was more than _slightly_ straight forward.

His eyes light up. "What exactly are we talking, here?"

"What exactly do you get high on?" I ask, sipping my drink.

"I've been high on lots of stuff, even junkie type shit. Anyway, I mostly just stick with pot."

If Moon pointed me to him, I wouldn't doubt that he's been high on many, many things.

"Blunts or bongs?" I ask him.

"Blunts preferably." He says, sipping his own drink.

"Got any on you?"

"In my car I do." He says to me.

I get up from the stool, and take a big gulp of my drink. "Well then why don't we go have a little fun in your car?" His eyes light up again, and he grabs my wrist, guiding me through the club. I catch Moon's eye again, he's sitting on a couch, getting a lapdance from an eager looking girl. He mouths something that looks like _Dez and Tent will be outside_ so I nod. In case he tries anything like abducting me or something, Dez and Trent will see.

The cold air bites at my cold exposed skin, as he walks me to his car a little ways away from the club. When we reach his doors and he opens the passenger for me. I step inside. He drives a simple Toyota with grey seats and interior. It smells unmistakingly like marijuana. He sits in the drivers seat, and pulls to blunts from the compartment in between us. He hands one to me, while he sparks a lighter on his. I hold the blunt in between my lips, it's really well rolled, better than I could do, and that's saying something. He must roll blunts all the time.

He passes the lighter to me, and light up, immediately taking a deep breath, inhaling. I hold it in my lungs for a few seconds, before a let the smoke out of my mouth, instantly feeling less stressed.

He does the same as me, inhaling and holding it in his lungs before letting it out. It isn't long until the blunts are gone and we're both high.

I look over at him, he's staring out the windshield, head against the rest.

I climb over to his lap straddling him. His eyes widen, surprised, but his hands tighten around the back of my thighs, and I take that as a sing that he isn't opposed to me being on his lap. If I didn't have more questions to ask him, I wouldn't be doing this, but i so badly want to look good to Moon, so maybe he'll keep me around or better yet, promote me to doing something other than this.

 _Moon_. I was in the same position that I am in now with Moon last night. Yet somehow, someway, Moon's lap feels undeniably better than this guy's.

I lean in in to him close enough that when I talk my lips graze his. "Where do you get this weed? I haven't felt this good in a long time." I tell him. Pressing a full kiss to my lips. He kisses me back eagerly, rubbing my legs with his hands. I pull back by a few millimeters, not far, just so he misses the absence of my lips. Just local grower, nobody big, but the prices are great, so he gets a lot of business."

 _That was easy_. He pretty much answered all that I need to know to hopefully impress Moon.

It might look suspicious if I just get up and leave right now, just after he answered my questions, so I lean back into him, pressing my lips to his again, and this time, letting his tongue explore my mouth.

I pull back just as his hands start sliding up my back under my dress.

"I really should get going." I say, climbing off him and move to open the passenger door before continuing "Thanks for the drink and all the other fun. It was great." I move out of his car before he says anything in reply.

I breathe in the fresh air. A drastic change from the mini hotbox I just had.

I walk back into the club, nodding at the bouncer as he lets me pass. I scan the club for Moon and I see him with yet another girl grinding on him. There isn't really a way for me to talk to him discreetly, not with another girl on his body, but I can't very well leave without him. i take a few steps toward where he's sitting, trying to figure out a plan, when a pair of hands grab my hips. I try to jerk away, but the hands are tight on my waist. A voice hits close to my ears "Relax, Ally. It's me."

 _Dez_

I relax a bit.

"Are you finished here?" He asks me.

I nod. "I was just going to get Moon." I say.

He shakes his head. "Awful idea. You can't be seen associating with him right now. I'll text him from the car. C'mon with me." He releases me and I follow him through the club and he throws open a back door, concealed to the general population of the clubgoers.

"Why are we taking a back door?" I ask him.

"Because, it's not great for you to be seen with me either. I'm not as well known as the boss, but if you want to keep getting information from people, we need to be as careful as possible."

Dez leads me to an idling car across the street, and I get in, while he takes the passenger seat beside Trent in the front.

Moon joins us a few minutes after Dez texts him, sliding into the back with me, leaving the middle seat empty between us.

"How long have you been done?" He asks me.

"About ten minutes." I say.

"Why didn't you just text me right when you were done?" He asks.

"Don't have your number." I tell him.

"Oh." He says. "Did you find out anything of interest tonight?" He asks.

"A little." I say, looking at him. "He's mostly into pot. He gets it from a local grower, nobody big, but the prices are good."

He looks at me, now, and his hand comes forward to grasp my chin. "You're high." He states, looking in my eyes, which must be red and glossy. I don't try to move away from him. I just let him look at me. He releases my chin before he talks again and I have to say, I'm disappointed at the loss of physical contact. "Did you find out any specifics? Who the grower is? Prices?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"That's fine. He's probably not anybody important anyway."

Trent stops the car in the driveway of the house I didn't realize how quick the time in the car passed. He pulls the keys out of the ignition, and we all pile our way out of the car, and back into the house.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Dez says almost as soon as the door shuts. Trent seems to follow suit, both of the boys heading to their separate bedrooms, and I'm just thinking that they have the right idea, when Moon's hand on my arm stops my decent down the hallway to my bedroom. I turn to face him.

"Let me see your phone." He says.

I pull my it out of my bra hesitantly, placing it into his outstretched hand.

"What's your password?" He asks me. It's hardly a question, so I don't think refusing to give it to him is an answer.

"Four-seven-one-four" I answer, almost cringing. The day Dallas and I started dating.

He hands me back my phone a few moments later.

"My number is in your phone now, so you can contact me if you must." He tells me.

 _I have his number_

Obviously for business reasons, but that at least has to solidify that he's not going to kill me.

"Okay." Is all I say in response.

"I saw you with the guy. You did your job well. He seemed quite attracted to you, and you played with that advantage."

I smile at the recognition of my performance tonight,

"Thanks. Didn't know if you would notice with all those lapdances." I say a bitter tone is present in my voice but I don't really know why.

"Get some sleep. We're going back to Miami tomorrow." He says, walking around me and retreating to his bedroom.

Thoughts of home flood my mind as I walk to my bedroom. That was home, but with the passed to days events, it's not like I can live there now, go back to my old place and settle in. Is Miami even still my home?

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope you liked it! For the people who are waiting for heavy Auslly stuff, it'll happen in the next two or so chapters so stay tuned for that stuff. Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that this isn't Ally's permanent job, things will get much more interesting (and dangerous) so stick around! Leave a review and stuff :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been way way way too long, and I apologize for that but I have been really busy lately, and on top of that, experiencing writers block. Anyway thanks to SHADOW1999 for talking it through with me, and I want to remind all of you guys that if you ever have any ideas or opinions about _I'm in Love With a Monster_ that you want to express, you can always review and I promise to read them! As well as the reviews you can also PM me, I promise I don't bite :) Also I haven't gotten around to changing it in the other chapters yet, but can just imagine Austin's eyes as brown/hazel as per usual now.**

* * *

Moon's hand on my shoulder stops my descent on to the plane. I twist my body slightly so I can face him. "Please, do try not to throw up in my plane again." I almost scoff at his words, because it obviously wasn't my choice to throw up, but I notice a playful slightly upturned corner of his lip, telling me that what he said was light-hearted so I smile and lightly shake my head before I continue up into the plane.

Dez and Trent have already settled into the back of the plane, and I sit down near the middle, glancing at the sky, a beautiful painting of soft purple and orange lighting the horizon with the rising sun. I put my head against the comfortable padded seat and let my eyelids close without any struggle it's a long trip, and I might as well catch up on some sleep.

* * *

I wake up slowly, rubbing my eyes with my knuckles, but not being to quick to move. Dez's voice carries to my ears, not too far away from me.

"Why are we going back to Miami right know, sir?"

The answer doesn't come right a way, and I hear shifting, also not very far from me.

"We have to." Moon's voice answers.

"But what's the reason we're coming back so soon? We just landed in Maine."

"I know, I was hoping for a break of sorts. but you know. The business never ends, and we have people to take care of here."

"People so important that we had to fly back today?"

"Yes. It seems we have some people who believe that Miami is their city." Moon's voice is calm, but I know that his words can't be good.

"The same people as before?" Dez asks.

"Yes, and once again we must remind them, that Miami belongs to us."

I keep pretending to be asleep, because they might not continue the conversation if they see that I am awake beside them, but when I hear a body lift themselves from a chair, I know that the conversation is done. I open my eyes slowly, pretending to be groggy, for the sake of going along with the charade of me just waking up, even though I'm fully awake now, after hearing the conversation I just overheard. From what I gather, it seems that Moon and his gang, aren't the only ones lurking in the shadows in Miami.

"Ah, you're awake." Moon says to me. He doesn't seem at all nervous about what he just said about having to take care of some people in Miami, like it has no effect on him. "Good. We're landing."

I nod and I watch our slow downward decent. it's early evening as we step out of the plane, the sun setting against the city.

I haven't been away from this city for long at all. Just a few days, really, but it feels so odd to be back here. To know exactly where I am after days of being unsure of myself, although I'm still not sure of myself at all, because although only a few days have passed, my life is completely different, and it's not like I can go cozy up to aspects of my old life. I'm just local now.

Even though my life is drastically different, it still feels good to drink in the familiar sights of the city, the busy streets, the quiet cafes; pretty empty at this time, but bustling during the day, with cute couples on casual first dates, clubs beginning to get set up for the partying people sure to come later in the night.

I'm so caught up in being home in Miami that I hardly realize that we got in a boring looking car and drove all the way across town to another beautiful home, just as beautiful as the one in Maine. By the time that I pull my body from the car, the sun is just peeking out from the horizon.

* * *

This house is just as beautiful as the one in Maine, but instead of a pristine theme of pure sparkling white running through the house, the colours are darker, grey and black and flat blues, interesting choices, making everything look modern and smooth.

This time, I don't stand at the counter. I sit on the couch. If not just to see what Moon, Trent, and Dez might do.

When they walk in just a few seconds after me, I get a raised eyebrow from Trent, a smirk from Dez and to my surprise Moon sits down next to me, and hands me beer.

"You have a job to do tonight, so you might as well loosen up a bit. You have about two hours, and then we've got to go. "

I crack open the beer so the sound covers my sigh. I guess it's another night of making out with people I don't know.

I should probably just get used to it, honestly.

He gets up to leave, his body reaches a hallway I have not yet ventured into, and he stops, mid-step.

"Make sure you make yourself unrecognizable. You may still be alive, but who you were died the night you Dez and Trent dragged you from that ally."

He leaves the room and only once I hear a door click shut do I realize what he said is right.

* * *

I steal one more glance at my reflection in a mirror by the front door.

I did as Moon asked. I made myself unrecognizable. Strong contour and highlight cover my face, and slightly shimmery silver eye-shadow cover my eyelids, framed by long false lashes. I almost never wear this much make-up, and my outfit, is far more lacey and revealing than I usually would wear; a dark blue top with lace strategically covering my chest in a diagonal.

I don't look anything like myself, just like he asked me to do.

Moon's eyes meet mine in the mirror. "C'mon. We have to leave now."

I follow him out the door, and this time he has a car waiting for him in the small driveway. Nothing like I would expect him to drive. It's old, but not old-classic. It's old-rundown, with rusting doors, and cracking interior.

"Is this your car?" I ask him.

"No one would expect it." He says, opening the driver side door, listening to it croak. "She was a beauty back in the day, probably."

I pull my door open and sit in the seat, I sink in as soon as I put my ass in the seat, the structure mostly gone. "Maybe in like, 1958."

Moon chuckles,perfect smile and I'm glad that my stupid comment earned me a laugh.

"So like, who am I looking for tonight?" I ask him.

"He's got long black hair, brown eyes, glasses. He likes watches."

"He likes watches?" I repeat, curious.

"Trust me. That's how you'll know it's him."

* * *

Moon was right. The watches are a dead giveaway to knowing exactly the guy he wants me to talk to. He's on the dance floor, holding a dancing girl's ass to his crotch, grinding into her body, and wearing four watches, two on each wrist.

I cringe, but glancing at Moon-behind the girl giving him a lapdance-I know what I need to do.

I walk my way to the dance floor, leaving the bar behind, wishing I could down a drink before I continue.

The dance floor is crowded with sweaty bodies, dancing to the beat of the bass drop.

I join them, dancing in ways that would disappoint my father, until I catch the eye of The Watch Guy, and he releases the girl he was dancing with, and sways over to me, and I try not to flinch when his hands find my hips, pressing his body into mine.

We dance for what seems like forever, and I act like I enjoy it, bending over and twerking into him, and his fingers press harder in the hallows of my hips.

When I put my body straight up against his, his voice is in my ear, breath hot on my skin. "Can I buy you a drink, sweetie?"

I nod, because I know that if I try to talk he wouldn't be able to hear my voice anyway.

He keeps and arm around my waist, fingers still digging into my hips through my thin shirt. He leads me to the bar, and sits me on a stool, and settles into the one across for me. The bartender stands in front of me.

"Pick your poison." Watch Guy says to me, and I face the bartender. "Dirty Martini" I say to him, and he turns away from me mixing me my order.

"Good choice." He says to me. "So what are you doing in club by yourself?"

 _I'm not alone. Moon is right across the room._

I don't say that to him.

"Not much, Just trying to pass time. I haven't been here in a while."

It's true, actually, I've never been here at all. All these years being legally allowed into clubs, and I never took advantage of it.

"What are you doing at a club?" I ask him, in turn.

I see his eyes flick away from my face briefly, before returning to me, and my body. "Same as you. I haven't been here in a while, but I really like this city, so I think I might stay a while."

I gathered that from Dez and Moon's conversation on the plane today, and have my doubts about Moon allowing him to stay.

"Oh, so are you just visiting?" I ask him, stirring my drink the bartender slides to me.

"Something like that, but I'm trying to make my residence more permanent."

"Where are you staying?"

"Over on River Street. A rental. Would you like to come back to my place? We could get to know each other better." I sly smile paints itself on his face, and I'm not too fond of the look in his eye.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

My heart pounds as we slip off the bar stool. I could think of a thousand reasons why not to go to The Watch Guy's house, the only thing keeping my feet moving is the fact that this is my job. Putting myself in dangerous situations is my job, as it is Moon's, Dez's, and Trent's, too.

I move towards the door that I came in, but The Watch Guy's rough grip on my arm yanks me backwards. "Sorry, sweetie. My car is out back."

I nod, but my heart beats harder. Nobody parks outback when there is perfectly good parking in the front. The cold air greets me as he leads me to his car, a red Lamborghini. He opens the door for me, and urges me in the car, before taking his spot in the drivers seat and turning the key, starting the ignition.

My stomach drops at the low rumble of the engine.

 _I really don't want to go to his place._

I _really_ don't want to have sex with him, which is undoubtedly what he expects.

"Sweetie, you okay?" He asks, looking over at me.

"Y-yes." I stammer out, hating the stutter that slips from my mouth.

"Come here. Let me help you relax before we get to my place."

I look over at him, internally fighting myself. He probably doesn't mean to have sex in his car while it's running, besides, it's much too dirty a deed for this beautiful car, so I might as well stall the deed while I can.

I slide over to his lap, straddling him. His jeans rub against mine, a rough almost scraping sound fills the air as the denim rubs against denim.

I've barely settled into his lap before he pushes his lips on to mine. He tastes like mints and a hint of alcohol. My lips move in sync with his, and when he slips his tongue into my mouth, I move with it, chasing it with my own, and letting my fingers find his hair. The long brown locks are easy to pull, and I do so lightly. I can feel his glasses against my cheek as we tilt and turn our heads. A small groan escapes his mouth as I rock my hips slightly against him, and he quickens the pace, sliding his tongue deep in my mouth and sliding his hands down my body, his rough hands make their way up and down my body over my shirt and down my back twice before disappearing. I sigh into his mouth as he bucks his hips, and his hands find my body again.

His hands in my hair.

No, on my head.

No fingers.

No palms.

Colder than before.

Stiffer.

Not moving.

I've felt this before.

After I saw Dez kill the guy in and he held,

A gun.

Against my head.

I hear a click, and I know that's what it is.

I gasp, and he laughs.

I try to move away from him, but all pushing away from him does is push the gun more firmly against the back of my head.

"What are you doing?" I ask, voice shaking. Playing dumb is my only option right now.

"I saw Moon looking at you all night. My guys say you rode in with him."

He knows I'm working for Moon.

Fuck.

"I don't know who that is. Please, put the gun away." I continue playing dumb. Forever stalling, it seems.

He looks at me dead in the eye. All intimidating brown eyes, framed by black glasses.

"Aw sweetie. It really is a shame his is the side that you chose. We could have had so much fun together tonight, and every other night after."

My heart beats hard against my ribs, pushing my body into fight or flight mode. Playing dumb isn't going to work, it seems.

If fight or flight are my only options;

I swing my fist into his nose, temporarily disorientating him, making his head hit the headrest behind him, and shifting the position of his sleek black glasses.

I smile, seeing blood run down from his nose and into his mouth brings me a sick sense of pride.

Until he brings the hand holding the gun down on the side of my head, cold and hard against my temple, I think my head hits the drivers side window, shatters it, but I can't be sure because my mind is swimming, dizzy eyes unfocused. I can't see Watch Guy clearly anymore but seconds are going by like hours at a time and I think I'm leaning against the dash of the stupid red Lamborghini, legs still loosely hung around Watch Guy's waist. My eyes come back into focus just in time to clearly see him holding the gun, pointed right between my eyes. His putrid smile big on his face. I close my eyes.

A gun goes off, and I flinch.

I must be in shock, because I don't feel any pain.

Weight falls on top of me.

 _Dead weight._

I open my eyes, and my breath gets caught in my throat.

Watch Guy's body is on top of mine, eyes wide open, blood pooling from a wound in the right side of his head, onto my clothes and the perfect seats of his car.

I look out the drivers side window, that is now broken-shattered glass littering the floor of the car-and Moon stands a small distance away. Perfectly in line to shoot someone in the head.

Our eyes lock, and he runs over to the car, yanking the door open forcefully.

"Ally, get out of the car." He doesn't yell, he seems calm, which seems impossible and totally out of place. Like a giggle at a funeral. I'm slow to move, getting my legs untangled from a dead body feels weird to me. He lifts my legs away from Watch Guy. "Ally get out of the fucking car! We have to go, someone is going to come out of that club any second now, and we have to be gone by then."

All of the sudden my body goes into overdrive. I'm out of the car in half of a second. Helping Moon quickly wipe down finger prints on the car door handles and the hoping back into Moon's old rundown car that Dez brought brought to the back of the club to pick us up after a quick request from Moon.

I'm so overwhelmed by tonight's events that I don't even realize that we're back home until I walk myself to a bedroom, shut off the lights, and curl up in a ball on a big king sized bed.

* * *

Hours have passed, and I still can't stop replaying the events of tonight. I can't shut them off and relax enough to let sleep take me. A clock on a table beside my bed tells me that it's 4:02 in the morning. I wish that I could sleep but I can't stop thinking about how I could have died tonight. I didn't, but somebody did, and everybody is acting like it's so fucking _normal_. Anger overwhelms my entire body, and without thinking, I slip myself off the bed, and into the living room where Moon is straightening up couch cushions.

"I have a question to ask you." I tell him, once I'm standing in front of him.

He sighs "You always seem to have questions to ask me." He says, turning to face me.

His hair looks a little messier than it did a few hours ago, and I wonder what he's been doing all these hours that everybody else has been asleep.

"Well?" He prods.

"Someone died tonight."

"That's not a question." He says calmly, turning his body again, away from me. I shoot my arm out and grip his forearm, forcing him to face me.

"Does it even occur to you that he was a human being?" I say, grinding my teeth together. This man in front of me has absolutely no regard for human life, and it aggravates me to no end that he can go about his life so calm when he is creating chaos.

He rips his arm from my grip, and steps close to me. "Matt Miziv, was the right hand man of Kyle Ray, the guy who is trying to claim Miami as his. I promise you Ally, if you think I'm bad, Kyle Ray is _so_ much worse."

I scoff. "So that's your argument? That it's okay for him to die because he's the more sinful guy?"

Moon shakes his head, eyes gleaming. "Do you remember that he held a gun to your head tonight or are you suffering from memory loss after this guy bashed your head against a window?"

"You've threatened to shoot me before." I say, crossing my arms angrily, momentarily forgetting that he could still kill me if he wanted to, and I'm probably crossing a thousand different lines by having this conversation with him.

He narrows his eyes, and his smirk somehow becomes more self-righteous than ever. "And yet the only bullets I fired today were to save your ass."

I stare, completely livid. "I wouldn't have needed saving if you would have let me go a few days ago." With these words, I know I've crossed a line, or ten, and I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out his gun and shot me right here in his living room.

To my utter astonishment, instead of reaching for a weapon to kill me with, he looks at me curiously. "Ally, my dear. Tell me. How do you feel right now?"

I squint at him, not understanding what his response has to do with what I just said.

When I don't respond, he speaks again, stepping even closer to me, our noses are so close to touching, our lips almost meet when his mouth moves, and I can't help but glance down at the perfectly pink shade of them. "When you punched Miziv tonight, square in the nose, you can't deny that in that one moment, before his hand came back down on you, you felt alive."

I swallow, clenching my fist. He's right. I did feel a rush, I felt in control, in power, and it was great. Not that I want to murder people or anything, but he is right. I felt alive.

I nod, not willing to chance my probably weak voice with him being this close. The bobbing movement of my head causes our lips to touch, just briefly, and slide off each other

I've made a horrible mistake.

Moon's big calloused hands bring my face close to his, and he frantically presses his lips to mine, soft and hard all at once. I close the distance between our bodies, not allowing any space to come between us. His hands move to the back of my head, and he deepens the kiss. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth.

If nodding was a mistake, it is the most glorious mistake that I've ever made.

I've kissed so many men in the passed few days, but _holy shit_ no kiss I've ever had in my entire life could compare to this one, not even Dallas' and he had two years to learn what I liked.

The thought of Dallas leaves my mind just as soon as it comes, because Moon is spinning me around and shoving me against a wall, holding my hands beside either side of my head, fingers interlocked with his. He pulls his lips away from mine and the first hint of disappointment that he's done with me settles into my system.

It vanishes when I feel his mouth hot on my neck, sucking on my pulse point. I whimper and fight against Moon's hands, aching to tangle my fingers in his hair. I feel his smirk against my skin as his mouth moves down to my collarbone, and he just clasps my hands harder with his.

" _Moon_." I practically moan out.

He hums against my skin and I feet the vibration go all the way down between my legs.

His lips find mine again, hard and fast, and to my relief he releases my hand from his. I run my fingers through his perfect hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

"Jump." He mummers against my lips.

I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist, crossing my ankles at the small of his back. His hands find my ass and he walks us over to the couch, rubbing and squeezing my round butt. I groan against his mouth and he takes the opportunity to grab my bottom lip between his teeth and pull back. Gently enough not to hurt the soft skin of my lip, but hard enough that I can feel his teeth pressing down.

We're right back to where we were arguing when I first left my room, and he puts me down, settling his hands on the curve on my hips and slowing our kiss down, making it soft, before he pulls away and I feel his breath on the shell of my ear.

"Do you feel alive?" I whisper, before he can say anything.

A small, smile is all I get in response, one that I don't even see, I only know it's there because I can feel it against my skin.

"I _know_ you can't deny that you feel great right now, and that's what life is about, right? Feeling great." He bites my earlobe, pulling downwards until it slips from his teeth.

He's right. I do feel great. _A_ _live,_ even. I felt alive today in that car, I feel alive now. There isn't any denying that at all.

* * *

 **Ahhhh. I've been waiting forever to get that make out into words. This chapter took me forever to write, but I honestly really, really like it, and I hope that you readers love it just like I do. If anything I know you've all been waiting for some good Auslly action, so I hope this is helping to curb your** **appetite. As for story progress, the Auslly stuff and the danger factor of story take off from here :) I think that's all I have to say. Please leave a review! I want to know your thoughts on the chapter!**

 **Oh and for those of you that have been wondering about the drinks that Ally has been ordering at the bars. In the last chapter she ordered a "Cuba Libre on the rocks" which is just rum and coke with a slice of lime, and ice. In this chapter she ordered a "Dirty Martini" which is vodka, dry vermouth and olive brine, plus the rim of the glass would be rubbed with a lime wedge, and an olive would be dropped in the glass, if you want to get into the details :P I'll keep you guys updated on the drinks lol.**

 **See you soon guys, it probably won't be a super long wait for the sixth chapter, don't worry :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally here with the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"That's what you're wearing?" Moon asks, and Trent and Dez look down at my outfit at the same time I do.

"Is there something wrong with this outfit?" I ask in turn, looking down at my simple purple tank top and leggings.

All the boys roll their eyes in unison, like the answer should be obvious to me. "It doesn't breathe." Dez says to me. I look at him for a second, and he continues. "Meaning you'll be sweating like Satan in a church during Sunday morning worship."

I nod and shrug. "I don't think I have anything better."

Moon runs a hand through his hair, and I catch his eye. His lip twitches and he looks away quickly. "Doesn't matter." He says. "That outfit will do for tonight."

"What exactly are we doing tonight?" I ask, looking around the room. It's more than a standard fitness room. Everything I expected for Moon to have and more. Punching bags, weights, treadmills, jump ropes, knives and I targets for what I assume are for bullets. The room is washed in a dull gray and there are no windows, making it seem like I'm farther away from the bright house than just down a level and across a hallway.

Like the rest of the house, it's impeccably clean and somehow doesn't look cluttered, despite all of the things around the room. I wonder who keeps it this clean, who keeps everything as clean as it is. My mind wanders back to last night, when Moon was adjusting the couch cushions. If he was making himself busy adjusting something as little as couch cushions, it's probably thanks in large part to him that the houses we stay in are always clean.

"We're going to teach you some basic combat skills." Moon says to me, and hearing his vioce while I'm already thinking about last night, pushes my mind seconds passed the memory of him adjusting cushions. To the moment that our lips brushed against each other and suddenly I was in his arms and pushed with my back against the wall. It felt like our moment went on forever and it still wasn't enough. For some stupid reason, I want more. Thinking of last night makes it hard to look Moon in the eye while he's speaking to me.

"Okay." I say simply when I manage to look at Moon again.

"Hit me."

In my distracted state, I didn't notice Dez standing in front of me.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Hit me." He repeats, serious and unmoving from his spot.

"...I don't-I don't want to hit you." I say, stumbling over my words in confusion over the request.

"Hit me." Dez says again.

"I-No." I state firmly. I've never been a fighter, and I don't want to hit Dez when he hasn't done anything to me to make my stay with him and the guys anymore painful than it has to be.

"Hit him." Moon cuts in with a sigh, much more forceful than Dez has been. "Or I hit you, and we teach you backwards. Defence before offence. You'll feel a good hit before you learn to correct your own."

I look at him, and I know he's not kidding, no playful smirk or gentle tug of a smile on his lips.

"Hit me." Dez says again.

I shake my head, still not willing to hit him despite Moon's threat. "I don't want to hit him." I say. "Or anybody." I add after a moment.

Moon cocks his head, studying me for a moment, and I think he's sizing me up, getting ready to hit me like he said he would. Instead, he smiles a dazzling smile. "Ally my dear. You have to hit him."

I shake my head, clenching my jaw. "No." I state firmly, getting agitated as usual at Moon's calm attitude towards everything that pisses me off.

He nods, pulling a skipping rope from the gray wall a few strides away and tossing to me.

"Skip." He states simply, like I'm a dog or something, ready to follow his orders.

Regardless, I skip, rotating my wrists is tiny quick circles, because I don't know how much I can get away with after I refused hit Dez.

My breathing increases quickly, and everybody watches me jump over a thick plastic rope as it hits the ground.

Sweat collects on my brow after a few minutes, and eventually after what feels like hours, I fumble my jump, and the rope doesn't come around again. I breathe deeply, hoping that I can be done.

"Keep going." Moon says, shutting down my desire to be finished just as soon as it comes.

"How long do I have to do this for?" I ask, heavy breaths breaking up my short sentences.

"Until I tell you to stop." He says, and I close my eyes, trying to concentrate on slowing my breathing, so maybe this won't be so miserable. It works, but only for a little while. Eventually I can't get my mind off of how my legs feel like lead.

I'm fairly certain that it's been hours. Real hours, before Moon finally tells me to stop.

I'm pretty sure that I drop the rope on the floor as soon as his mouth opens.

My legs have gone passed the point of feeling like lead, and hit the point where they feel like jelly, and I'm probably a hazard to stand near.

Moon stands in front of me this time, Dez and Trent stand a little ways back, curling weights, but still observing.

"Are you ready to learn now?" He's still smiling like he was when I told him that I wasn't going to hit Dez, and it's still pissing me off. I can't believe we made out last night.

And I can't believe I want to do it again.

"Learn what?" I scoff. " How to hit people? How to hurt people? I don't want to do that." I say, pulling my sweaty ponytail tighter.

Moon steps closer to me. "You don't really have a choice, sweetheart. You have lots to learn."

I shake my head and resist the urge to roll my eyes. "About hitting people? I've hit people before."

"Yeah?" Moon says, still amused. "Show me."

I shake my head again, and a muscle in my cheek twitches. "No."

"Why?" He asks me. "Hit me."

"I'm not a dog. Why are you ordering me around like one?" I bite, hoping to make the amused look on his face go away.

It doesn't work his hazel eyes still dance, and his smile doesn't fade.

He laughs. "If you're not a dog, maybe you should stop acting like a bratty little bitch." He says, the soft lilt of a chuckle still in his voice when I feel his hands on my shoulders, shoving me backwards, the force isn't enough to make me fall, just enough to make me go back a few steps, unbalanced.

In the second it took for Moon to force me backwards, I've become furious, and I it takes me three strides to bring us back to our original distance, and only one second to pull my fist back, and another second to push it into Moon's forever amused face. The next second, there is a sickening crack, but I can't tell if it's Moon's body or mine. Just after I feel unsure, I realize that the ugly crack most definitely came from me.

I pull my hand back with a sharp cry, and I look up at Moon, who seems even more delighted than he did before.

My hand throbs so much I almost don't care that I gave Moon exactly what he wanted. Pain shoots up to my second knuckle. Far more pain than I assume is normal, and I struggle to hold in my tears. I look down at my hand, and I totally understand why it cracked. My knuckle pushed back, out of alignment with the rest of my knuckles. Not that it's easy to tell, the swelling has started to swallow the rest of my bones. Tears fall from my eyes as I look down.

"You son of a bitch!" I cry at Moon, frustrated. "My fucking hand!" I say, to all of three of the guys in the room, but that the same time, to nobody.

Moon walks smoothly across the floor, and gently brings my injured hand forward, examining the damage. "This is what I meant when I said you have lots to learn." He tells me, running his thumb over my knuckles.

I flinch hard and try to pull my hand away, but he holds my fingers tightly in his grip.

"What are you talking about?" I snap, angry that this is the conversation we're still having.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had lined your hit up correctly, moved your hips right with your swing."

I feel like hitting him again. "Oh? So what? You're saying this is my fault?""

He chuckles. "It's sure as hell not my fault."

I roll my eyes, trying hard to ignore the shooting pain in my hand, and the fact that Moon is touching me. Dez and Trent are by his side now. My angry yelling at Moon probably peaked their interest. "Are you going to take me to the hospital?" I ask him.

This time all of them chuckle.

"For this?" Moon smirks, lifting my hand in gesture. "Fuck no."

My eyes widen in surprise, both of his answer, and that it came so quickly. At the same time, I'm not entirely surprised that they don't take proper care of their injuries.

"It's _broken_." I protest.

Moon shrugs. "It's just a boxer's fracture." He lets go of my hand, and even that simple movement causes me pain. "Come upstairs. I think you've learned enough for tonight."

With Moon's words, we all file back up the stairs.

When we get upstairs, it really does feel like we're in an entirely different place compared to the dull fitness room downstairs. Although it's night, and there isn't any sunlight coming through the windows, the lights inside still make the tidy house feel welcoming. The news plays on low volume in the living room, and it all feels so normal. If you were a stranger walking in a house like this, much like I was a few days ago, you would never guess that this house is at least a temporary home to gangsters.

"Come to the kitchen, Ally." Moon says to me, turning and wandering into the brightly lit room while Dez and and Trent go to the living room and sit on the couch.

Moon's back is to me, he stands at the sink, scrubbing his hands with soap. "Sit on the counter." He says as he dries his hands off.

I nod even though he isn't looking at me, but I soon realize how impossible it is to get up on the counter when I'm unwilling to use both of my hands to force myself up. I jump a few times, but the effort is futile when I'm trying to keep pressure off of my broken hand.

Moon turns around and looks at me, and the corner of his lip tugs downward, a expression almost like concern. He walks to me, and without warning, he picks me up like I weigh absolutely nothing, and sets me down gently on the countertop. In our new position, he's standing between my legs, examining my knuckles again. I'm not sure where to look with him standing this close, so I look at my hand, watching him touch my skin.

"I'm going to set your bone back in place." He tells me, and my heart rate speeds up, this is the first time I've ever broken anything, but I'm pretty sure this is going to hurt like hell.

He spends a few more seconds feeling around my swollen knuckle, before he positions his fingers so they're gripping my middle finger, the finger of my broken knuckle.

"Can I at least have some ice or something?" I ask, beginning to panic a little about what's about to come.

"Ice is for pussies." Moon says, and yanks hard on my finger. My good hand flies to my mouth to muffle any noise that might come out, and I clench my jaw so hard it starts to throb. Moon seems to be pushing and tugging and forcing on my finger forever before he lets go, seeming satisfied.

"It's not perfect." Moon states. "It'll heal up similar to these." He says, showing me his hands. "You don't always have a lot of time to line everything up correctly." He tells me, and I slowly take the index finger of my good hand, and run it over his knuckles, feeling the awkward shifts of the broken bones on his scar covered skin. "So you'll be fine." He adds as the tables turn and I'm examining his hands now. After a few seconds, He drops his hands back down to his sides and backs up from between my legs, leaving the kitchen.

I swing my legs on the counter and look at the clock ticking softly above the fridge, and I realize how late it is.

A minute later, Moon returns with a roll of bandage, and he moves back between my legs, taking my hand again. Slowly, he wraps my hand up in the brown fabric. "So leave this on for a little while, sleep with it on, but take it off when you take a shower." He says. "After that, you'll be good as-"

"Moon! Ally!" Dez calls from the living room, cutting Moon off mid sentence.

Dez turns up the volume on the tv, and Moon and I filter in. Dez and Trent sit on opposite sides of the couch, and Moon and I stay standing. On the television screen a news anchor sits at a desk, and the words "breaking news" flash red across the bottom of the screen.

Police have just disclosed the name of the man found shot outside popular Miami nightclub. Matt Miziv was shot last night, found dead in his car. Police are assuming possible gang activity as Miziv has close ties to Kyle Ray. The lead of one Miami's biggest gangs. Police are requesting that anybody who may have any information please come forward."

The news cuts to commercial and I look around the room. Dez is up and clapping Moon on the back, and Trent is clapping in celebration. All three of them wear bright white smiles of pride and my stomach flips. Even though I know I admitted to Moon that hitting Miziv made me feel alive last night, that _being involved_ made me feel alive, I'm still far from okay that he died, that we killed him, even if he was going to shoot me if Moon hadn't shot me first.

Dez nudges my shoulder, still smiling. "Lighten up, champ." He tells me. "This is good, really good."

"Well guys." Moon says from the kitchen. "I think this calls for shots."

Dez and Trent quickly go to the kitchen, and I follow.

Because if this is what my life is, I might as well be drunk.

* * *

Moon stands at the counter, with bottles and bottles of liquor surrounding four shot glasses. To get us started, he pours us all a shot of 151. When the shots are poured he puts the bottle down, and we all pick our glasses up.

"To us." Moon says, as we hold our glasses high. "Because we have one more peg until Kyle Ray's kingdom falls."

The glasses clink together, and we all tip our glasses back, letting our throats burn in celebration.

* * *

Five shots and half an hour later, we're all playing poker. Midnight has come and gone. I guess along with killing people, breaking bones and drinking, playing poker is going to become a big part of my life.

It's a good thing that I'm good at poker.

Most of the chips are in my possession, and every hand I win I can feel the the surprise of the guys in the room. I guess they expected to wipe the floor with me, get a good laugh or something, but I think that it's clear to them now that I'm wiping the floor with all of them. Every minute or so, somebody takes another shot of various types of alcohol.

"Have you guys ever played poker in your entire lives?" I tease with a smile.

They all scoff. "I'm still not entirely convinced that you aren't cheating somehow." Trent says, looking at his cards. His poker face isn't up to par. His expression tells me that he has a shitty hand.

"Counting cards, perhaps?" Dez suggests.

"Maybe you all just need to accept that you have no skills. Besides, can only count cards if the cards don't get shuffled back into the deck. If they do, it's chaos theory. Cards are unable to be counted."

"Mhmm. Beauty and brains." Moon's voice chimes in, and I look over at him, sitting across from me and rearranging his cards in his hand. I meet his eyes and he winks, gently tapping my foot with his. I break the eye contact when he smiles, and I find it a little harder to focus on my cards.

Moon picks his phone up off the table, and types a quick text. "Kira's here." He says, his toes still against mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dez roll his eyes, a gesture I'm sure does not go unnoticed by Moon, but he doesn't comment on it.

* * *

A minute later Kira is sitting next to Moon. She hasn't said a word to anybody, and hasn't bothered to say hello to me, the new face in the group. By the lack of reaction from the rest of the group, I'm assuming that Kira's disregard of everybody else in the room besides Moon is normal behaviour for her.

And now it's her that's making it hard to play cards.

Her hand is running up and down Moon's leg, slipping dangerously close to his crotch.

"Anyway, Kira." Dez says, as we still make an attempt to play cards. "This is Ally. She's staying with us now."

This barely gets her attention. "Oh." She says. "Hey." She uses the hand that isn't busy with Moon to take a swig of vodka straight from the bottle.

So far, in the few minutes that I've been around Kira, I haven't been the biggest fan of her, but as she straddles Moon's lap and puts her mouth on his, I know that I don't like her, and that isn't going to change. His hands creep up her back, and I can practically see their tongues tangling together.

Jealously drops in the pit of my stomach. Jealously I know I have no right to feel. I don't know who's shot glass I tip back, but alcohol slides down my throat all the same, burning all the way down and making me, for some reason even more jealous of Kira, because I want to be in Moon's lap right now. I watch as her lips fall down to his neck, and he look at me, right in the eye, and smiles.

The jealousy burns brighter and I can't stop thinking about how stupid I am to want to kiss Moon again. It wouldn't accomplish anything, seeing as he obviously has girls on speed dial waiting to get into his pants.

I lick my lips as he keeps I contact with me, and I break it when I turn to Dez, getting up from my seat. With the eye contact I break with Moon, I gain with Dez as I slip into his lap. His eyes widen for a second, but soon a sly smile creeps onto his face, and his hands cup my ass, much like Moon is doing with Kira right now. I hope Moon is still looking at me right now. Maybe he can see how much I _don't_ care that Kira is all over him right now.

Even if that's a lie.

"Comfortable?" Dez mumbles drunkenly, squeezing my ass in his hands.

And in my own drunken state, I nod, smiling in a way that's probably goofy, because Dez laughs. While laughing, Dez leans in, and presses his lips into mine. His lips are soft, like his hair, and I can tell because I'm running my hands through the red locks of his as I let him slip his tongue into my mouth. He tastes like vodka and rum and whiskey. But that might be me. But it's probably both of us so I don't mind at all. If I was sober I'm sure I would mind but if I was sober I wouldn't be doing this at all. The kiss gets more passionate when I start playing with the hem of his shirt. The second he pulls away to lift his shirt off, I bring my mouth to his neck sucking softly on his fair skin.

I hear a noise from behind me, Moon's chair tipping over as he stands up, tangled with Kira. She moans softly against his mouth and the sound is just more fuel to my angry jealousy. Fortunately for Dez, that just means I eagerly welcome his hands up my shirt, unclasping my bra without taking off my shirt. His hands easily have room to feel my breasts now, and they do, massaging my skin and pinching my nipples. I take his bottom lip into my mouth, biting down on it gently, which earns me a moan and a shift of his hips, which I return happily, while bringing my hands back up to his hair and pulling gently from the roots. His hands leave my chest and grip the back of my thighs, lifting me up while I grip his hair in my hands. His chair doesn't fall like Moon's did, but it scrapes loudly against the floor.

"Bedroom, too far away." I tell him, breathless against his mouth.

He chuckles, but nods and instead of turning to the hallway where the bedrooms are, he walks to the living room, sitting us down on the couch. His hand reaches down, slipping his hand into my underwear. His fingers quickly find my clit, rubbing slow circles. I moan against his mouth and move my hips again. Dez's free hand reaches down to his belt, messily undoing the notch. Once he finishes, I take it from there, popping the button on his jeans and palming him over top of them. I drop my head into his shoulder, leaving small kisses along his neck and shoulder, letting them get wetter and hotter as he increases the speed of the circles he's rubbing on my clit. I hear footsteps, and I open my eyes, gripping onto Dez's body tightly.

Moon and Kira head down the hallway that Dez was just ready to carry me down, and they seem lost in each other, hair messed up and tugging on clothing. Probably going to have sex in his room, making each other moan even louder than they have been so far. My jaw clenches in anger, but Dez quickly fixes that when he slips his finger inside me, and my mouth opens with a loud moan of pleasure and I close my eyes again, burying my face in his shoulder and bouncing on his fingers at the rythm he has set.

He kisses my neck while I grind on his fingers. "Does that feel good?" He mumbles, sucking on my pulsepoint, and I nod. "Yes" I hiss out, bouncing faster on his fingers. I hear Kira moan from somewhere down the hallway, inside a bedroom with Moon. "More." I beg Dez, hoping he'll comply.

He does, slipping another finger inside me, and moving even faster than he was before. I put my lips on his again, and again, we're a frenzy of drunk lips and tongue. Not long after, he puts another finger inside me and he's twisting and pressing against his fingertips against the wall of my cunt and I'm so close to coming undone on his fingers, my breath is hot against his ear and I know he can tell that I'm getting close, because he pushes his fingers harder. My pussy clenches on his fingers and he smiles against my neck. While he smiles, I moan out his name, riding out my high that he caused.

When I come down, I run a hand through his hair again and kiss his lips tenderly before sliding off his lap, positioning us so I'm beside him. He breaks the kiss first, pulling away and looking me in the eye and putting his fingers that were just inside my pussy in his mouth, liking my cum from them.

I'm still looking at Dez, occupied enough that I don't hear another person come in the room until they speak.

"Dezzy!" A voice chimes, and our eye contact breaks. I look over at the body that the voice belongs to. A girl, short in stature with crazy curly hair, assumingly Latino.

"Trish!" Dez says back, standing up. "Baby, what are you doing here?"

My stomach drops when he calls her "baby." My heart rate speeds up when I think about the fact that he might be in a relationship with this girl. That I just orgasmed on his fingers, and he might not even be single.

I try to calm down, lots of people call their friends "baby." Platonically. It could be platonic.

"Just missed my boyfriend." She says, and all of my pathetic hope fades.

I've just become the other women. Dez just cheated on his girlfriend with me. Dez is still licking my cum off of his fingers when she hugs him. "You're drunk." She says, he probably smells like liquor, but I can't tell the difference. "At least your not out doing something stupid." She states, and I almost laugh.

* * *

 **So that's all I've got for now! This chapter was mostly here to develop some more drama. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it, and please, pretty please leave a review of it. As long as people review, I'll keep writing!**

 **You'll hear from me again soon, I promise :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been way way way too long, sorry guys.**

* * *

"Of course not," Dez says to his girlfriend, an easy smile spreading on his face. "we were just playing poker until Kira came over." He says with a small chuckling sigh.

Trish nods, chuckling back and leans up, pressing her mouth to his, where my mouth _just_ was. He kisses her back, leaning down quite a bit to reach her lips. I sweep my eyes to the floor, and then over to the kitchen, looking anywhere but where they are. I hear a quiet smack of their lips as they pull apart, and Dez turns to me.

"Trish, this is Ally, Moon took a chance on her, and she seems to be working out pretty well so far, so she's one of us now, I guess." Trish looks at me and smiles, and Dez continues. "Ally, this is my girl Trish." He says, looking down at her lovingly. I force a smile in Trish's direction, and ignore the way my stomach twist when her smile back seems genuine, but why would it not be? She has no reason to suspect that I would have just been cumming all over his fingers.

"Can we watch a movie?" Trish asks, sitting down on the other side of the couch, which I, for some reason, am still sitting on, even when I would rather be anywhere else.

"What do you want to watch?" Dez asks, quickly turning on Netflix to start browsing.

"The Conjuring?" She suggests, and Dez nods, putting it on and sitting on the couch, pulling Trish onto his lap.

The movie plays, and I put all of my focus on the sinister music, anything to try and forget what I just did.

* * *

I've been keeping my eyes glued to the screen, and I'm glad for the climax of the movie blocking out the sound of Dez mumbling sweet nothings in Trish's ear. I'm concentrating so much on the screen that I don't notice that Trent has come into the room until he speaks.

"I'm going for a drive." He says, taking a pair of keys from a key hanger hanging on the wall.

I look over at him. "Can I come?" I ask eagerly, hoping for an excuse to leave Dez and Trish's company.

He shrugs, reaching for the door. "Yeah, sure."

I stand up, heading over to the back door and slipping on some black flats that I chose when Moon took me shopping.

I follow Trent out. The sky is a pale gray, hints of pink blush the horizon, the sun will be rising soon.

I wonder when we'll get to sleep. Most of my days have become flurries of messed up sleeping patterns, but strangely enough, I've been full of energy lately.

I stand in a driveway that I haven't noticed before, three cars line the path, of course, all of them fancy.

He stops at something red and convertible, and unlocks the doors for me before slipping into the driver's seat. I slide in beside him and he drives out of the lot.

We mostly sit in silence as we drive along the streets, and I'm perfectly content with that, anything is better than sitting on that couch watching Trish and Dez be all cute and coupley.

Trent pulls into a fast food drive thru after a few minutes and turns to me. "Do you want ice cream or something?"

I shake my head, looking back at him. "I don't have any money." I answer.

He shakes head. "I'll buy." He says, and before I can protest, he rolls down the window and talks into the speaker. "Two small vanilla ice cream cones, please."

The lady on the other side mumbles a price back, and we drive forward, waiting to pick up.

"Moon will be paying us soon, I think, you can have your own money to spend." He tells me, looking ahead through the windshield.

"How much do we make?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs, pulling up to the last window and turning away from me as he pays the cashier, a moment later, he hands me a cone and drives out of the lot, getting back on the road. "There isn't really a rate." He says when he finally speaks again. "It depends on what we've had to do, the things we've gotten done. The people taken out of the way, it depends on tons of shit." He says. "but trust me, you'll never be disappointed."

We drive a few minutes in silence again, licking our perfectly swirled ice creams before he speaks again.

"So, you're trying to get with Dez?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, not really." I say, looking down at my lap.

He laughs, and the sound surprises me as it fills the car, a joyful ring over how I'm feeling right now regarding the Dez situation.

"It sure looked like you were." He says, and I look at him, unsmiling, and his eyes widen. "Oh my god." He says in realization. "He didn't tell you that he's with Trish."

I shake my head, popping the last bit of ice cream cone in my mouth. "I don't want to be with him anyway." I say, after I finish chewing.

"So you don't want anything at all with him? If that's the case then why did you...?" He trails off and I look at him again, letting him fill in the blank himself.

"Moon." He says, and I nod. "You were trying to get Moon's attention." He says, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he figures it out.

I don't have to tell him that he's got it right, my blush tells him all he needs to know.

He laughs again, shaking his head, and I find myself smiling with him despite myself. "Have you slept with him yet?" He asks me, and I blush harder.

"No." I say.

He nods. "He's fond of you, then."

"How do you figure that?" I ask, a smile still on my face.

"Because if he just wanted to sleep with you, he would have tried already." He stops for a second and then sighs, rubbing his fingers along his brows. "Everybody wants to get with Moon," He says. "do you want my advice?"

I shrug, unsure of what possible advice he could give me, or what kind of advice I even think I need.

"If you want him, tell him. Better yet, show him. He doesn't usually stay with anybody long, but it's worth a shot. I mean, he's kept you around this long, right?" He smiles, white straight teeth gleaming in the dusty light.

"How long has he been with Kira?" I ask.

"Not long. They aren't dating or anything, more of a hit-it-and-quit-it." I nod, taking in all of all of the information that he's offering me. "She doesn't even know his first name. If that's any inclination of how deep what they're doing runs. "

I smile. "Do you know his first name?"

"Of course I do, we've all been friends for years." He says.

"What is it?" I ask hopefully.

He smiles and shakes his head. I guess I'm not going to get an answer.

* * *

When we get back to the house, we both end up in our separate rooms. I thought sleep would take over quickly, but it doesn't. I stay in my bed for awhile, but I don't drift off. I know I'll have to sleep eventually, but it's not happening now.

When I've fully accepted that I won't be getting to sleep, I get up and pad into the kitchen to feed my growling stomach. Apparently a diet of alcohol and ice cream is not going to cut it.

Moon is standing at the counter when I enter the kitchen, his back is turned to me, and I'm thankful for that, because even the back of him is all too beautiful. He's shirtless, showing off the smoothness of his back, and gray sweatpants ride low on his hips. I admire him silently, roaming my eyes over his body.

"Like what you see?"

I move closer to him, because in staring at his back for these few seconds, I realize that it isn't as smooth as I first thought, a few scars mar the surface, and I bite my lip as I look.

The silence is charged, because he still hasn't turned around even though he must realize that I'm much closer than I was when I entered the room. I think back to the advice that Trent gave me just a few hours earlier, about how I should show him that I want him. I reach my hand up, and softly drag a finger on his back, tracing the contours of his shoulderblades.

He turns around quickly, capturing my wrist in his hand. With his other hand, he drags a finger along my jaw and gently grabs my chin, pushing my face up so my eyes can meet his.

I hold his gaze as I take my other hand and drag it down his hard torso. He arches a singular brow up as he looks down at me. "What are you doing?" He asks, and I don't say anything as my hand reaches his waistband. He lets go of my chin and grabs my hip, pulling my body against him.

Even though he's not making me meet his gaze anymore, I don't break the eye contact. Even as he guides my hand further down, until I'm palming him over his pants, even soft, I can tell that he's huge.

Most of the time I would be shy, because we're doing this in the kitchen, but Trent said that this is the kind of thing that would work on Moon, so it's worth a shot.

"You want a repeat of the other night?" He murmurs the words against my jaw, right next to my ear, and the warmth of his words makes my body shiver into goosebumps.

I don't have to answer, because my hand is still moving over his pants and he's sucking ever so gently on my earlobe as one of his hands is gripping my ass and the other is running up my stomach.

I shift the position of my head so my earlobe slips from his lips and I lean up slowly, to capture his lips with mine in a slow but heated kiss. His tongue meets mine immediately, and I welcome the wet warmth of it in my mouth.

My hand hasn't stopped rubbing over his pants, and as I start to feel his dick harden and strain against the loose fabric, I reach my hand under the waistband and pull it out.

As soon as I wrap my hand around Moon's bare cock, he moves both of his hands to my hips and tugs my pants down my legs, taking my panties down with them. I reluctantly pull away from his body to take them all the way off, and Moon follows suit, pulling off his pants and leaving himself naked. I move to close the distance between us again but he stops me with his hand returning to my him and tugging down on the hem of my shirt.

"Lose the shirt, babe." Moon says, rubbing circles in the small hollows of my hipbones.

I do as he asks, taking off my shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Moon doesn't waste a moment as he reaches behind me and unclips the clasp of my bra. I slide the straps down my arms, and just like that, I'm naked in front of him. His eyes drag down my body, and I do the same with him, taking in every perfect inch of him.

His hands on my hips pull me into his body, and meeting his lips feels even better than before, because now we're all skin on skin. Our actions become quicker, and our kiss gets more heated, if that's even possible. Moon's lifts me up, his hands cupping my ass makes my legs wrap around his waist.

With this new position, his shaft rests against my pussy, and when he gives me a slight shift of his hips, making his cock rub against me, we both hum into the kiss.

"You're so wet."

I smile against his mouth. "Because of you." I say, taking his bottom lip in my mouth and sucking on it softly.

He makes a move toward the hallway, and his movement keeps the most delicious friction between my legs.

He stops walking when we get to his bedroom door and I stop sucking on his lip to move down to his neck.

"You were in here with Kira just a few hours ago." I mumble against his skin. Even though the vibrations of my voice are lightly muffled by his skin, even I can hear how jealous I sound.

He laughs and surprises me with a swift slap on my ass. "You were on my couch with Dez at the same time." He replies, and I know mood would have fallen at the mention of Dez if I still wasn't so focused on the way his dick is moving against my pussy. "This is better." I say, sucking on the pulsepoint of his neck.

"It's about to get so much better." He says to me, moving into his bedroom. "I'm just getting a condom." He doesn't put me on his bed, we're in and out of his bedroom in a matter of seconds, and into my bedroom, where he's pushing open the door and throwing me onto the bed.

I spread my legs in anticipation as he stands over me, slipping on the condom. His fingers find me first, two pushing inside me.

"Dez was in here?" He asks, rubbing my clit.

I close my eyes and nod, and he twists his fingers in response.

"This is my pussy now." He says, rubbing the pads of his fingers on my walls.

I moan out at his words and to my dismay, he removes his fingers.

My disappointment doesn't last for long, because as soon as his fingers are out, his dick is in.

He moans with his first thrust inside me, and I've never felt more full. He thrusts a few more times, gently as we both get used to the feel of each other, and after a few thrusts like that, he lifts up my legs and drapes them over his shoulders, hitting me deeper. I open my eyes and look at Moon. I moan loudly, not caring that the other people in the house can hear me.

"Does that feel good?" He grunts out the question, the bed hitting the wall every time he thrusts inside me.

" _Yes."_ I moan. I've never had a dick as big as his, and I've never felt more full, he's hitting spots I didn't even know that I had.

"Turn around." He says, pulling out of me and taking my legs down from his shoulders. I do what he asks, and he climbs onto the bed, sliding into me from behind. He thrusts fast, rubbing up against every sensitive part of me.

I feel his balls hit my ass with every thrust, and it just turns me on more. I push my face into the bed to muffle my moans.

We move like this for a while, each second taking me to new heights until I'm coming undone on his cock.

He keeps thrusting, but his rhythm slows, letting me ride out my orgasm, I become an even bigger mess of moans as pulse around him, and I squirm around a little on the bed. Moon pulls out of me once my orgasam fades.

I turn around, laying on my back under him. I look up at him with slightly hooded pleasure eyes, watching him stroke his cock. "Are you gonna cum?" I ask.

"Yes." He groans, stroking faster.

I smile, sticking out my tongue, making it clear where I want him to finish.

He smiles, biting his lip and moving up my body, so his dick rests on my tongue.

I wrap my lips around him, sucking softly on his tip until I feel him twitch in my mouth.

"Ah-Ally, ah fuck." He moans, releasing into my mouth.

It's an understatement to say that I'm swallowing his cum, he pumps so much cum into my mouth I'm drinking it, practically gulping.

And absolutely loving every second, and every drop.

He gets off me after I've swallowed all that he has to offer, he stands up, but leans down again to kiss me, and we become a wet tangle of tongues for just a few seconds before he pulls away again. "I've got to go." He tells me, "But I'm definitely going to want to see you soon." He says, giving my clit a pinch, making me gasp before he leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't have any trouble falling asleep after he leaves, and I love the way it feels.

* * *

 **So that's that! Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me all of your thoughts, especially on Moon and Ally finally doing the deed ;)**


End file.
